


干爹好（八）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 九辫儿 德云社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	干爹好（八）

浴室的暖灯被打开，莲蓬头的水兜头浇下。张云雷睁不开眼睛，蜷在角落里，浑身提不起力气。估计那个人给他下的不只是普通的助//博药物，还有镇定安眠的作用。  
草//他//妈//的。  
张云雷能感受到自己已经勃起了，且找不到宣泄的地方，涨的难受。一时顾不上别的，只想摸两下自己。  
张云雷的手还没来得及攥住自己的东西就让杨九郎握着脚腕拖过来。像洗什么物件一样冲自己。  
“你知道我看着那些女人排队上你的床有多难过吗？你知道我只要一想到干净的你把自己的阴茎放进那些肮脏的地方的时候有多愤怒吗？她们配不上你张云雷，你为什么要这么作贱自己？”  
张云雷扬手打落杨九郎手里的花洒，强迫自己睁开眼睛看他，咬着牙说：“你就配得上？杨九郎，你不过是我十年前捡回来的一条狗！”  
“那我操什么？小母狗吗？”  
杨九郎把张云雷翻过去，随手抓过来浴架上的身体乳挤了往张云雷股间送去。  
张云雷挣扎的厉害，像离了水的鱼，杨九郎一个不小心就让人结结实实的一拳打在脸上。  
杨九郎愤怒，却是在笑，张云雷发现，自己的殴打带给杨九郎的是性兴奋。他真的很想静下心来想想是哪里出了问题，为什么会把一个小狗崽子养成白眼狼，又养成强奸犯。  
杨九郎压着他，吻落在他的颈间，手里灵巧的套弄着张云雷的性器。张云雷的阴茎长的很好看，笔直坚挺，勃起后是深粉色。  
因着身边不缺女人，张云雷很少自己解决，只知道自慰是握住了上下套弄，哪知道这些手段，或轻或重，或急或缓，掌心揉搓顶端，带出一手滑腻腻的液体，手指按压底部，去折磨那两颗小球。  
张云雷喘的厉害，情欲在体内左冲右撞找不到发泄的出口。他睁着眼看头顶的暖灯，觉得自己沉在水里，可已经累到不想挣扎。  
“你冷吗？我们去床上好不好？”杨九郎问他，却没想过要答案，直接把湿漉漉的人鱼横抱起来，放到床上。  
“射不出来？”  
黏糊糊的液体沾了满手，张云雷那话儿仍精神抖擞的站着，涨的紫红。杨九郎叹了口气，低头含上干爹的性器。  
张云雷哭嚎一声，腿根夹住杨九郎的脑袋，双手得了解放却不想把人推开，反而狠狠攥着干儿子的头发，满心满腹的想法只有让自己射出来。  
杨九郎第一次给人口交，也没什么经验，牙齿不免刮蹭到脆弱的柱身，张云雷的呻吟便高一声低一声，强烈的背德感和羞耻心把他包裹。他的养子，他养了十年的孩子，正在给他口交。  
杨九郎的考试卷子签的是他的名字；杨九郎的枪是他送给杨九郎的生日礼物；杨九郎的近身格斗术是他手把手教的。甚至于…杨九郎的第一个女人也是自己试过的。可现在…张云雷的思路被迫中断，眼前闪过白光。杨九郎躲闪不及，让精液呛了一下，一边咳一边忙捉住要逃跑的张云雷，俯身吻他。  
檀腥味过渡到张云雷的舌尖，张云雷一时不知道要先嫌弃杨九郎的唇还是先嫌弃自己的味道。  
杨九郎单手解开腰带，性器已经在内裤边缘探了头。张云雷射过一次脑袋清明了些，还是提不起力气。便软了话哄他：“九郎…九郎你先停一停好不好？”  
杨九郎充耳不闻，握着张云雷的手腕就要拿刚抽出来的腰带把人绑上。张云雷一急，主动去亲杨九郎。就那么零点几秒的呆滞时间，足够张云雷拿手肘照着养子的太阳穴狠狠来一下。  
杨九郎痛呼一声滚下床，张云雷爬起来往门口跑。也就差那么零点几秒，下压的门把手重新弹回去，杨九郎掐着张云雷的脖子把人摁在墙上。  
“不愿意在床上吗？那就站着。”  
手臂被人反剪到背后捆上，张云雷终于崩溃，他好久都没掉过眼泪了。  
“杨九郎！”  
“我在。”  
杨九郎吻着他肩头的纹身，抬起他的一条腿，握着自己的阴茎往里面送。  
刚刚在浴室里做的润滑已经干的差不多了，一时进不去。杨九郎就在张云雷依旧坚挺的性器上撸了两把，两个人的前列腺液混在一起涂在阴茎上，在灯下泛着狰狞的光。  
“我们现在到床上去，如果我还进不去，就还是站着来。”  
杨九郎的话说的冰冷绝情，细碎的吻却落在张云雷的脸上，吃掉他脸上的泪珠。  
张云雷仰躺在床上，头顶的灯亮的刺眼，像是在嘲笑他。  
多有趣啊，自己养了十年的儿子，现在正在把鸡巴捅进他身体里。张云雷突然觉得这些年过的太快了，街上再见不到载人的摩的，小零食里没了五彩斑斓的小卡片，孩子的口袋里装的不是玻璃珠是智能手机，那年夏天枕在他膝上讲学校趣事的小男孩永远消失在那个闷热的雨夜里。  
痛感层层叠加，张云雷拿手臂遮住脸，话说的断断续续。  
“非得…这样吗杨九郎？怎么，就走到这一步了呢？”  
杨九郎一顿，鸡巴在温暖的甬道里跳了跳，解开张云雷的手，手指穿过他的每一根指缝，握紧。  
“我爱你，父亲。我也爱你，张云雷。”  
张云雷收紧了手指，把杨九郎握的更紧。那孽根不管不顾的进到底，张云雷觉得自己好像被那东西劈成了两半。  
那东西一进来就开始翻江倒海，张云雷的腿架在杨九郎肩头，只觉得煎熬，浑身泛着红，唇却是白的。真好，叱咤清河市的张云雷张二爷在三十岁这年于自己的家里，躺在自己的床上，被自己的养子强奸到哭的上气不接下气。  
杨九郎冲撞的毫无章法，无头苍蝇似的去找他的敏感点。张云雷脊柱磨的生疼，终于忍不住开口。  
“拿个枕头。”  
杨九郎头脑也不清晰，听见张云雷说话下意识的停下来，最后一下正好撞到敏感点上。  
张云雷哆嗦了一下，长腿夹紧杨九郎的脖子。  
“拿个枕头垫着腰，兔崽子，再经操的也上不起你的床。”  
于是强奸变成和奸，小孩学习能力强，很快明白了能让干爹浑身发抖的地方是能让他舒服的地方。  
慕青说的没错，干爹舒服的时候的确会小声哼哼，但慕青不知道，干爹爽的时候会带着哭腔呻吟。但这个需要条件，杨九郎只有把张云雷攥紧床单的手握在自己手心，把张云雷的下唇和贝齿分离，再顶胯狠操才能收获一只抖成筛糠的父亲。  
张云雷一直在射，精液却是一点点流出来的，杨九郎还去逗他，问他是不是要坏了。  
“要是坏了干爹以后只能给我操了，那我那些干妈会好伤心的怎么办？要不我替干爹收了她们吧。”  
张云雷彼时侧卧着被杨九郎拥在怀里，一条长腿被杨九郎架在臂弯里，听了这话转头索吻。杨九郎下意识的凑上去，毫无防备的被咬破了舌尖。  
“小狗，你今天最好把我先奸后杀，否则你见不到第二天的太阳。”  
杨九郎吻他颤抖着的肩胛骨，说：“我多想啊。”  
我多想这样做啊，我多舍不得啊。  
杨九郎第三次射在张云雷身体里的时候一缕晨光钻进室内。张云雷早已累到是半昏迷的状态，哑着嗓子求自己的养子歇歇。  
杨九郎心疼的吻了吻干爹的头顶，确定药劲全过了，才抱他去洗澡。  
“干爹，我可看见第二天的太阳了。”杨九郎如是说。  
这一觉睡到了中午，直到博文来敲门。张云雷被催命似的敲门声吵醒的时候怀里正抱着一个热乎乎的杨九郎。  
一个一米八几的大男孩还像小孩子似的蜷在他怀里，头顶抵着他的下巴。记忆潮水般涌来，张云雷在短短的几秒内感受到了愤怒，屈辱，悲戚，痛苦。  
这一脚用了十成十的力，直接把杨九郎踹了下去。  
杨九郎的后脑“咚”的一声磕上地板，这才彻底醒了。  
“哥？你怎么了？”博文焦急的声音从门口传来。  
怎么了？我让我儿子上了，你他娘的早干什么去了？  
床头柜拉开最底下那层有一支左轮手枪，张云雷的动作一气呵成，只有扣扳机前犹豫了一秒。两颗子弹擦着杨九郎的头颅飞过，打入杨九郎身后的墙里。有一颗偏了一些，擦着左下颚骨靠近耳根处划过去，当即就是一道血痕。  
博文听见屋里的枪声忙开始撞门。张云雷扭过头哑着嗓子怒吼：“你他妈敢进！”  
张云雷光溜溜的爬下床踹人，腿还没伸开就捂着腿根差点跪下去。杨九郎忙跪直了扶住他，两个人一个颤巍巍的站着，一个挂着彩跪着，都是一丝不挂，画面色情又荒唐。  
话说昨晚李格非缠了博文许久，直到把博文喝到断片，扔车里就由他那么睡了一夜，博文回宅子里的时候脖子还是歪的。  
厨娘见了他就告状说虽然是周六，小少爷也不好睡到中午还不起。博文担心杨九郎出什么事，去敲杨九郎卧室的门，直到未来嫂子捂着混混浊浊的头爬起来开门。  
博文这才慌了，忙去张云雷卧室敲门。博文惴惴不安的听着里面先是打架再是动枪，一种不可能的猜测在心底发芽。  
张云雷打开门的时候博文看见了他身后的杨九郎，两眼一黑，险些过去。  
那天是那么漫长，张云雷披着浴袍坐在床边抽烟。  
张云雷说你出去上学吧。  
杨九郎半个小时后才说好。  
于是张云雷给杨九郎买了张美国的机票，送他出国读大学。李格非原本该跟着去，临走的时候杨九郎让他留下了。  
“你先帮我找个人再来找我。”  
“您说。”  
恰逢那时候司机催杨九郎上车，张云雷从楼上打开窗户瞧他。杨九郎抬头看了张云雷一眼，往李格非手里塞了个东西，上了车。  
人走远了，李格非抬起手瞧，是一条红丝带…


End file.
